


The Mystery of the Man behind the Glasses

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Glasses? Who Needs Glasses? [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also some fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Halloween!, I guess technically people die, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Spoilers, Zombies, i almost cried writing it, there's a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: First off, I'd like to thank bringtheraincomprix for drawing that lovely little thing I have at the beginning! I've linked her blog just below the drawing, so definitely check her out.Secondly, here's how a Zombie Run works (to the best of my knowledge): You start out with flags on a belt (like flag football), and these represent your life; on the race course, there are "safe" areas where you can run or walk at your own pace, and then there are "danger" or "quarantine" zones where "zombies" (people in costume) will try and attack you pull one of your flags off. If you have all of your flags removed before you get to the finish, you're considered "infected" (but you still get to finish the race!), but if you make it with at least one flag you're a "survivor"!That being said, Happy Halloween! Enjoy the fic!





	The Mystery of the Man behind the Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringtheraincomprix (vespidrankka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespidrankka/gifts).



> First off, I'd like to thank bringtheraincomprix for drawing that lovely little thing I have at the beginning! I've linked her blog just below the drawing, so definitely check her out.
> 
> Secondly, here's how a Zombie Run works (to the best of my knowledge): You start out with flags on a belt (like flag football), and these represent your life; on the race course, there are "safe" areas where you can run or walk at your own pace, and then there are "danger" or "quarantine" zones where "zombies" (people in costume) will try and attack you pull one of your flags off. If you have all of your flags removed before you get to the finish, you're considered "infected" (but you still get to finish the race!), but if you make it with at least one flag you're a "survivor"!
> 
> That being said, Happy Halloween! Enjoy the fic!

_[art by bringtheraincomprix](https://bringtheraincomprix.tumblr.com/post/166991078228/little-sabrino-thing-for-miraculousbuttercup-s) _

“Clark Kent doesn’t wear a cap, Nino.” Sabrina winked at him and pulled his cap off, continuing with a smile. “But you _do_ look handsome in a suit. Even if you’re just going to ruin it today.”

Nino snatched his hat back from her and fit it back onto his head, relieved that she hadn’t uncovered Wayzz. “And you look as beautiful as ever, _Velma_.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You ready for this run?”

She settled into his embrace, her smile growing wider. “I can’t believe you talked me into a zombie run. Actually, no, I can. What I _can’t_ believe is that you’re secretly a running freak.”

“I-it’s for charity! Besides, just running isn’t dangerous to glasses. Usually, anyway.” Nino shifted and draped his arm around her shoulder. Sabrina didn't need to know yet that his real reason for running was to keep up his stamina for akuma fights. “I really appreciate your support for this. It’ll help bring music into schools, and it’ll be a fun five k’s.”

“If you define 'fun' as ‘being terrified and running for your metaphorical life,’ then yes, it’s ‘fun.’” She gave the appropriate air quotes for emphasis.

“Hey, it’s not like anybody’s going to die while doing this. I mean, other than the zombies, who I guess are technically undead.”

Sabrina tugged one of his flags free from his belt. “Unless you get infected.”

He rolled his eyes and reattached it. “Then _I’ll_ be undead, silly.” He planted another kiss to her hair. “We just have a few minutes to start. Let’s get going.” He grabbed her hand, running his thumb over his fingers. “I’m not sure why you had us dress up, but I’m not complaining.”

“It’s Halloween! When else was I gonna wear this thing?” Bri gestured to the red skirt and comfortable sweater and swished the skirt to make it twirl.

“I don’t know, to school?”

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Or date night.”

Nino’s cheeks burned, causing her to laugh.

“Come on, Superman.”

“I’m Clark Kent, babe.”

“But when you take off the glasses?”

Nino snorted. “I’m still Clark Kent.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll uncover the mystery of the man behind the glasses one of these days.” Sabrina winked and squeezed his hand. “I’m so nervous. What if I die?”

“You won’t die. I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“I’ll protect you, too.”

They smiled at each other, letting the bustle around them fill their comfortable silence. They wandered to the start line and ended up somewhere in the middle of the pack. The buzzer went off, and they took off at an easy jog.

Nino pulled up short before they entered the quarantine zone. “You ready to sprint?”

Sabrina leaned on her knees and caught her breath. “Give me, like, thirty seconds?”

“Sure thing. It’s just two hundred meters, so I know you can do it whenever you’re ready.”

She nodded, a smile forming because of his confidence in her. “You’re the best. Let’s go.”

Nino sprinted ahead of her, but only by a few steps. He tried to pull Sabrina along when a wayward ‘zombie’ approached them, but he wasn’t quite fast enough—one of Sabrina’s flags got pulled just as they were crossing the end of the zone.

The girl playing the zombie looked around and quickly handed Sabrina the flag back when nobody was paying attention. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Sabrina reattached it before anybody could notice. “Thank you!”

She waved and wandered back out.

“That was nice of her, babe.”

“Yeah! And maybe I’ll make it through the next one okay. Let’s get going; we don’t wanna be last.”

They started jogging again and made it through another quarantine zone before getting to the halfway point and stopping for a break.

Nino downed his cup of water almost instantly, reaching for another when he was done.

Sabrina lightly elbowed him in the side. “Slow down, Clark.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m a growing boy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Save some for the fishes.”

A scream that sounded different from the other amused shrieks drew their attention. Cries of “ _Akuma!_ ” filtered through the race course.

Nino grabbed Sabrina’s hand and ran with her. _I gotta transform, but I have to keep Bri out of this._

She pulled him, slightly altering their path. “Bathrooms.”

They ducked into the single-stall room and propped the trashcan under the door since there wasn’t much space left.

The screaming outside continued for a few moments before changing into loud groaning.

_I’m gonna have to transform in here, aren’t I?_

Sabrina stood on the toilet and peeked out the tiny window. “It’s a zombie akuma. Basically like the mummy one a few years ago, just...zombies.”

Nino took a deep breath. “Sabrina, I have to tell you something.”

She looked down at him, fear written on her face. “If you tell me you’re cheating on me with someone, now’s not the time.” She jumped down to the floor, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

“No, never! It’s definitely not that. It’s…” He threw his head back, petitioning God for strength. “Shit, I didn’t think I’d have to do this so soon.” He took his cap off and handed it to her, his bracelet cool against his skin. “Wayzz, _transformez-moi!_ ”

Sabrina’s jaw dropped. “You really _are_ Superman.”

Carapace shook his head, a reluctant smile on his face. “I guess I am.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. We’ll talk more about this later, okay?”

She nodded. “Go save the world, tough guy.”

He moved the bin with instructions to put it back when he was gone, and he was out the door.

 _I wish I'd watched more zombie movies. Can they smell me, hear me?_ Carapace took a moment to gather his thoughts and dialed Ladybug.

It rang for far too long.

“Come on, pick up!” He bounced his leg, afraid he'd have to start this fight alone and with no promise of backup.

“Hello?”

“LB! Zombie akuma at the charity race! I was running it when it happened, but I'm obviously okay so far.”

“Good to know. Chat Noir and I will be there as soon as we can. Keep them occupied until we can get there.”

“Will do.”

“And Oogway?”

He smirked at the nickname. “Yeah?”

Ladybug winked. “Good luck.”

He flashed a peace sign and hung up.

Carapace stepped out from his hiding place and started making noise, drawing attention to himself to find the akuma quicker.

The people who had been turned into zombie minions groaned and slowly circled toward him, arms outstretched.

He knocked the first few down, but they were coming in droves. “I swear I should get all the trophies for this stupid race.” He jumped up and ran on top of their heads, confusing the few who were in the thickest part of the fray.

He dropped to safety when they were less clustered together, somewhat winded. “Any time now, LB!”

“You! Give me your miraculous!” the head zombie (whose name was Zombie Robb, not that anybody else knew that) yelled at Carapace, only it sounded more like, “Mmmmmrrrrrnnnnnggggg.” He approached at a much faster pace than his minions, however, and thus distinguished himself as the main threat as he brandished knives.

“Oh, shit!” Carapace backtracked and bumped into another minion, quickly tearing its arm off and using it to beat it back. “Don’t think about how messed up this is, don’t think about how messed up this is!” He ditched the arm and ran, dodging the other minions that were still mobile and incapacitating them where he could.

“Bring him to me!” Zombie Robb screamed as best he could; the minions could understand him even if Carapace couldn’t.

The zombie minions slowly closed in, creating a single path for him to run on.

Carapace tripped over a forgotten water bottle and scrambled back to his feet just a little too slow, coming face to face with a zombified Sabrina.

“H-how?”

She lunged toward him.

He was too stunned to move.

She grabbed him.

He was hysterical, tears stinging his eyes as he fought back.

Other minions latched onto him, holding him in place.

She opened her mouth wide, an inhuman screech echoing through the air.

“Sabrina, no!”

Sabrina bit down on his arm with a sickening _crunch_.

Carapace’s vision went dark...

* * *

“Carapace, talk to me, man.”

“Come on, Oogway.”

Carapace coughed and sputtered, air coming into his lungs. “Hey.”

“He lives!” Chat Noir patted his shoulder. “We were worried about you, man.”

“What happened?”

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other and nodded. Ladybug cleared her throat. “Well, you got zombified right as we got here.Thankfully, that provided the necessary distraction for us to get the object and finish saving the day. Nice work today, Oogway.” She offered her own fist bump, and she and Chat helped him to his feet. “As for the akuma, some poor guy named Robb got infected in the first quarantine zone. He totally lost it, and hence, akuma.” Ladybug shrugged a shoulder. “But yeah, you were a huge help today.”

“Glad I could be of assistance, I guess.” He hugged them both, trying to clear his head from the post-akuma fog. “You should go. You’re both beeping.”

“You’re right. Hey, good luck with the rest of your run!” Chat saluted and ran off.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “See you, dude.”

Carapace waved and turned to find Sabrina a little ways in the distance. They made eye contact, and he nodded toward the bathroom they’d hidden in earlier.

He closed the door after them when they got there and leaned back on it, still in costume. “So.”

“So.”

Silence permeated the air, prompting him to speak or suffer.

“I really am Superman, I guess. Carapace, really. I panicked when you told me to dress up as Clark Kent because I thought you’d figured it out, but I couldn’t exactly ask without giving myself away if you hadn’t. I’m not technically supposed to tell anybody, but this was obviously unavoidable. I’m sorry for keeping it from you, though.”

Sabrina shook her head. “I totally understand. I don’t blame you.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. Why would I be? My boyfriend’s a literal superhero!”

“Wouldn’t that make you Lois Lane instead of Velma, though?” He winked at her and pulled her close with a kiss to the forehead. “I love you.”

They both froze. Neither one of them had said that up to this point.

She let out the breath she was holding. “I love you, too.”

Carapace leaned down and kissed her. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, drawing him closer. He slid a hand under her sweater, glove against skin. Carapace nipped at her neck, drawing a gasp out of her—

Banging on the door broke them apart. “Hey, are you two almost done in there? I have to take a leak!”

Carapace detransformed into Nino while Sabrina answered. “Sorry, just glad that we’re both okay after the akuma attack!”

“Yeah, haha, whoops!” He opened the door when Wayzz was safely tucked into his hat that had been conveniently left behind.

The man shook his head. “Get a room.”

Nino reached back and took Sabrina’s hand, glad that her cheeks were still flushed from their kiss. “So.”

“So.”

“Think the race will be rescheduled?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that everybody would be totally jealous to know that my boyfriend’s a superhero.” She grinned at him.

“Very true. But hey, excellent detective work today.”

“Why?”

Nino kissed her cheek. “You solved the mystery of the man behind the glasses.”

Sabrina laughed. “I guess I did! I guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts, I was also Velma this year, but I had no Clark Kent to go with me to the party (ironically, my party buddy did dress up as a hipster zombie...they were dead before it was cool...no, that's not what inspired this fic).
> 
> But I would like to thank bringtheraincomprix again for her wonderful art and for screaming about Sabrina (and this ship) with me on discord. Definitely go check her out!
> 
> On a personal note, I'm doing a little bit better than on my last fic, but I still have some stuff that I need to take care of. Your continued prayers and good thoughts are very appreciated, if you're into that sort of thing.
> 
> See you in the next fic!  
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
